


Yours Only

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Aftercare, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, SSC, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a side to Kaoru and Omi reserved only for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,  
> SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.
> 
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

 

Kaoru couldn’t be sure if he screamed Omi’s name as rough orgasm swept over him, or it were something entirely incomprehensible, but it didn’t really matter. Beneath him, sweat drenched and slightly sore, Omi was the only thing that mattered to Kaoru. He lay slumped over Omi’s back and groaned in annoyance that he had to move to pull out as Omi still lay panting softly.

 

“Can you breathe alright?” Kaoru asked, not for the first time that night.

Omi nodded.

Kaoru sat up to straddle his hips and Omi made no move to rush him.

“You were wonderful,” Kaoru whispered. He kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and moved to unknot the fabric tied behind his head, first the blindfold, then gag. He slipped the blindfold away and reached his hand out to Omi’s face. Omi’s head lay turned to the side, one (now uncovered) eye lazily taking in Kaoru’s hand as it came over him.

“Open,” Kaoru whispered, tapping Omi’s mouth.

He did so obediently and felt Kaoru’s slender fingers prying the damp gag from him.

Kaoru nuzzled and kissed him again before he moved over Omi to get up, “be right back,” he murmured.

Omi faintly heard the faucet running and soon Kaoru returned with a small, wet cloth. It was warm, Omi realized because it brushed him as Kaoru situated himself to straddle Omi’s hips again.

He moved efficiently but gently, wiping the sweat from Omi’s shoulders and back, moving down his torso and over his rear. He  kissed just above Omi’s thigh as he moved down his leg then switched to the other one.

“I worked you pretty hard,” he purred. “I need to warm the washcloth again, it’s cooled down.”

“It’s fine, stay,” Omi spoke finally.

“You don’t mind cold on this cute ass?” Kaoru smirked, brushing a hand over it as he spoke.

Omi returned the smirk, looking over his shoulder, “but _you’re_ warm.”

Kaoru raised his brows for a quick moment and leaned to part his cheeks. If he weren’t cleaning up, he thought, he might be tempted to surprise Omi by shoving his tongue in right then. Alas though, he was supposed to be taking care of him, not working him up again.

“Turn over,” he instructed when he’d finished Omi’s backside.

Omi did so in no rush, his lovely body moving making Kaoru’s eyes gleam.. He’d fuck him all over again if his Omi didn’t seem so tired. Instead he finished cleaning the sweat and come from Omi and helped him prop up against the pillows.

“Can I kiss you now?” Kaoru asked as he moved up to straddle Omi’s waist again.

Omi’s answer was a sly smile of his own as he reached up to close the distance between their lips, pulling Kaoru to him.

“You alright?” Kaoru breathed.

“Love you,” Omi said in response, still focused on kissing.

“ _Omi_ ,” Kaoru said sternly. He framed the sides of Omi’s head with his hands.

“Yes Kaoru,” Omi said, happy at his concern. “I am fine.”

“What are you smiling about?” Kaoru asked.

Omi kissed him again quickly before answering, “remember when we first started doing things like this? You worried over me so much. You needed to know I was okay all the time.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kaoru pouted. “Don’t bring up unnecessary things.”

“I was happy,” Omi said simply, his hands slid to Kaoru’s hips, “that you love me.”

Kaoru frowned as if shaken that Omi didn’t take that for fact. He remedied his frustration by kissing Omi fiercely. Omi sure seemed happy about it, responding with equal hunger for his Kaoru. He had to gasp for breath by the time Kaoru pulled away.

 

“You’re panting again,” Kaoru said. “Omi, _I need to know_ if you can’t breathe.”

“I am fine, I promise you,” Omi said.

Kaoru rolled off of him to curl up beside him, he had to trust Omi. His boyfriend was loyal to the death, Kaoru knew, but he wasn’t a martyr. He wouldn’t let himself suffocate to death because Kaoru wanted to do him.

Probably.

“I was rough, do you want a hot bath or something?” Kaoru asked.

Omi smiled but shook his head and pulled Kaoru against himself. He loved this side of his Kaoru. The vulnerability and tenderness that only he was privy to. The side that needed just as much love and aftercare as Omi might.  
“Are you sure you’re fine?” Kaoru repeated.

“Thank you for worrying over me,” Omi grinned.

Kaoru pouted, “I seem to remember you fussing over me as well. Always making sure it wasn’t too much or that I wasn’t afraid to use a safeword.”

“Of course,” Omi said without a hint of bashfulness. “I love you Kaoru.”

Kaoru wriggled back so that he could look Omi in the eye, “remember when I said there was no one else for you? No one else could have you?”

“Yes.”

“And you told me you didn’t need anything else?”

“Yes Kaoru. I am yours.”

“I love you more than anything else.”

 


End file.
